Lord Furion
Overview Lord Furion is the first non throw away NPC the characters came into contact with in the town of Springview during the Springview Tournament he nudged the town council of springview towards holding an event to lift the spirits of the locals and try to bring some money into the community, the finer details of the event were all of the council's design however, he wanted to be seen to have no part in organising the event so that he could compete in the event in order to show that at least some nobles were still in touch with the common people. Lord Furion was hoping to recruit some young adventurers via the tournament that he could use for special missions not really suited to the millitia he was building in Springview. Lord Furion is a charasmatic nobleman popular with both the other nobles and the common people alike, he has a fabulous wardrobe and an impecable dress sense so is always well dressed even in the heat of battle. He is also one of the King of Hirikith's most trusted subjects, so it is no surpise that he was one of the ones sent back from the front lines to get the Kingdom back on its feet. Trivia, developments and alternate realities Lord Furion features in the back story framework provided for the player character Derendal as it fitted in nicely. Lord Furion's name is in no way associated with Malfurion Stormrage from the Warcraft universe, as was suggested by the players when they first heard his name, it infact has far more to do with the name of race that Vin Diesel's character Riddick from Pitchblack/Chronicles of Riddick is the last known living member of. However Lord Furion looks nothing like Vin Diesel, he is of a slighter build and has excelent hair. In The Orb of Delusion module, Lord Furion's grandson Crown Prince Furion informed Mattis Alberg (who was an undead minion of Santa Claws at the time and had been recently redeemed by Cuthbert the Pious) of what happened with Lord Furion after he parted ways with the party and went to ride in the Grand Hirikithian Tournament as the Black Knight The party had not been in contact with Lord Furion after parting ways in springview so they had no way to really know what he is up to in the real world, he was going to attamt to make contact with the king to make a report on his progress after the tournament. However in Mattis Alberg's head not long after the completion of the tournament Lord Furion was in contact with the forces of the king through magical means, the king had fallen ill and requested the Lord Furion be named as Regent Lord, a stewardship role where he was basically king until the king returned. The king then later died on the battlefield and Regent Lord Furion he was crowned King Furion the first, completely unopposed. More about this is recorded under Crown Prince Furion. When finally actually arriving in Hirikith City so that Parcival could report to his order it became clear that Lord Furion had infact recieved a promotion and was now known as Regent Lord Furion, at least some of Crown Prince Furion's story did fortel furture events